Prometheus Corporation Naval Fleet
The Prometheus Corporation is a major producer and distributor of naval and aerial craft. At least it was, before I bought it. I, being Dr. Razanal, former leader of the Uprising Retaliation for whoever doesn't already know. Since then, we have stopped selling the craft we produce, and instead keep them for the purpose of raiding, invading, bombarding, and blowing up whatever I decide should have such things done to it, and hopefully making a good profit from doing so. We're currently in the process of taking over Neo-Earth to repurpose the planet as a giant shipyard/command center. Feel free to post an application if you'd like to join us voluntarily (as opposed to joining by way of mind control ray when we invade you). ---- Members *Dr. Razanal- Current head of the Prometheus Corporation. Generally known as a mad scientist with questionable morals, Razanal bought over the corporation using the funds that he took from the Uprising Retaliation upon resigning as its leader. (Owlfeathers0117) *Ariana Crowe- Commander of Icarus Station, Vice Admiral of Prometheus' fleet. Generally known for being a good tactician and remaining very calm under pressure, as well as being considerably less... nutty... than Razanal. (Owlfeathers0117) *Lotte Ilafsdotir- Admiral in command of special naval forces and manager of weapons production. (Scoutwulf575) *Walther Jones- Stratigic admiral good at tactics and carriers. (Starmier123) *Vindictus Ravendale- Second in command of the R&D sector Is currently testing new technology that have not yet been fully developed ranging from propellers to giant mechs. (Shinato73) *James Bloodridge- Third in command of the R&D sector. Currently known for making massive flying ships for Prometheus (Maceswinger) *Nicolae Missirian - Admiral. A Calm, Collected man who often seems pleasant, but if something stands in his way, he is as ruthless as it gets. *Adilen R Breshinsky- Rear Admiral. Frets over every detail, and emotionally unstable, but is a good tactician and strategist when needed. (NovaTopaz) *Ōkami Akiyama- Rear Admiral in the Prometheus surface fleet and Commander of the Yahagi. He patterns himself after famous WW2 Japanese naval admiral Takeo Kurita. He supplies Prometheus with a steady stream of super battleships also named after the sunken WW2 Japanese ships. He ensures that Prometheus is protected in every way possible on the surface. (WolfgangBSC ) *Alison Demise- Rear Admiral. (Alonz18) *Bender Rodriguez- Captain. (TheAlphaTheOmega) *Anthony Decarta- Rear Admiral. Akwardly quiet, does most communication via transmission, nevertheless he supplies Prometheus with Powerful ships. But has a thing for making his ship classes' names Russian. (CaptMCDerpington) ---- Current Projects In order of highest to lowest priority: -Invasion of Neo-Earth -Plasma-Based Weaponry -Anti-gravity technology -More ships ---- Primary Fleet Prometheus Corporation Flagship.jpg|Dr. Razanal's flagship, a Harbinger-class Fleet Carrier. This is the largest ship currently known to exist, at an overall length of over five kilometres. It is capable of carrying multiple squadrons of gunships and other aircraft, several killsats, and a small fleet of naval vessels. Facilities on board have full production capabilities as long as raw materials are available, and as such the Harbinger-class is able to construct additional ships and aircraft to be deployed into combat as necessary. The ship itself is primarily armed with large missile batteries, sufficient to deter anything short of an entire battle fleet. PCAV Shade.jpg|PCAV Shade - Flagship of Vice Admiral Ariana Crowe - Description TBA Icarus Station.jpg|At a massive twelve kilometres in diameter, Icarus Station is Prometheus' mobile secondary headquarters. The spacefaring battle station is fully equipped with living quarters, four fusion reactors, hangar bays, manufacturing facilities, sensors of almost every type, a warp drive unit, and even full hydroponics bays to ensure that the station can independently maintain itself for an indefinite period. It is also by no means defenseless, carrying an armament of 64 heavy ion beam cannons for orbital strikes or anti-capital ship duties, laser turrets for point defense, embedded LRM silos, a deadly neutral particle beam weapon running down the center of the station, and all backed up by a complement of 80 Gargoyles or similarly sized vessels capable of attacking ground targets or intercepting enemy space vessels before they can close within effective weapons range of the station. Though ideally meant to stay out of the line of fire, the station does have moderate amount of armor, primarily to prevent suicidal attacks which could use inertia to cause damage even after being disabled by the Icarus' multitude of weapons systems. Icarus Station maintains a crew of around 300,000 not including fighter crews, and is currently under the command of Vice Admiral Ariana Crowe. Prometheus_Ship_Building_facility.jpg|A Prometheus shipbuilding dry dock. It has many capabilities including Ship repair and mass manufacturing. It is armed with multiple weaponry to avoid the theft of ship-building materials and weapons. Citadel-class Killsat.jpg|A Citadel-class Orbital Bombardment Satellite. Armed with missiles, and point defense guns, these are by far the largest and most powerful of the Prometheus Corporation's orbital artillery stations. They are completely unmanned, and can be controlled remotely from the flagship. PCAV Judgement Prototype.jpg|Temporarily Vindictus Ravendale's Flagship, it has prototype equipment such as Water Jet Propulsion. With an arsenal at its disposal, including multiple 204cms and many 56cms, it can directly match even the strongest of ships. Executor-class Battleship.jpg|The Executor-class is the main battleship used by the Prometheus Corporation. It has a good balance of weaponry, armor and speed, and can put up a good fight against any opposing vessel. Heavy anti-air batteries also give this ship a formidable defense against aerial attacks, making carriers relatively ineffective against it. Subjugator-class Cruiser.jpg|The Subjugator-class cruiser forms the backbone of the Prometheus Corporation's naval fleet, being both powerful warships as well as relatively cheap and easy to produce. These ships have no specific role, but are instead designed to be effective in a wide variety of situations. Their armament is reflective of this, combining high caliber guns with anti-air defenses, torpedoes, guided missiles, rapid firing guns, and ASW weaponry. Voidwalker-class Frigate.jpg|Voidwalker-class frigates are designed for quick strikes on hostile positions, as such they are built to have a high degree of speed, maneuverability, and an armament focused on dealing large amounts of damage in a short period of time. These ships are also capable of performing powerful rocket attacks from the structure at the rear of the craft, giving them a strong secondary weapon against both naval assets as well as aircraft. The natural tradeoff for these capabilities is toughness; a Voidwalker-class frigate will go down very quickly to large-caliber guns if it can be hit. Wraith-class Supercarrier.jpg|The Wraith-class supercarrier is designed to carry out fast air strikes on enemy fleets and ground installations, while evading detection as much as possible and slipping away before heavier resistance can be deployed against it. Because of this, the Wraith-class is exceptionally fast moving with a top speed of almost 200 knots, making it among the most agile ships in the Prometheus Corporation fleet despite being six hundred meters long. In addition to their large complement of aircraft, these ships also carry a large weapons battery, including rapid firing guns, long range rocket pods, medium caliber cannons, and ASW weaponry. Scythe-class Battlecruiser.jpg|Scythe-class battlecruisers are fast but deadly warships, utilizing their high speed in combination with the weaponry of a mid-sized battleship to outmaneuver and destroy their opponents. Fleeing from a battle with a Scythe-class is entirely pointless, as its agility and long range guns make it perfect for destroying retreating enemies, ensuring that they do not survive to become a problem later. Predator-class Destroyer Hunter.jpg|The Predator-class Destroyer Hunter specializes in doing exactly what it's name implies; hunting down and killing other destroyers. This ship is built to be slightly larger than other destroyers, with thicker armor that allows it to withstand the blows of the smaller vessels that are its intended prey. It's weaponry is primarily composed of powerful but lightweight guns, allowing it to maintain high speeds to catch up to its quarry, while still maintaining enough firepower to win if the target decides to return fire. Eviscerator-class Destroyer.jpg|The Eviscerator-class is the standard destroyer of the Prometheus Corporation's naval forces. Though lightly armed and armored, it is agile enough to avoid most unfavourable engagements, as well as being cheap enough to easily mass produce, making the occasional loss far less costly. The Eviscerator-class can also take on an anti-submarine role, as it is nimble enough to outmaneuver and destroy submarines with a minimal risk of being hit by torpedoes. Ravager-class Battleship.jpg|Ravager-class battleships are some of the heaviest hitting ships manufactured by the Prometheus Corporation, with huge batteries of 530mm guns and SS-N-12 missiles, among other weaponry. In combination with their thick armor plating, these ships are ideal for engaging opposing battleships, and in most circumstances can even destroy several enemy vessels of similar size. The downside to this massive firepower is speed; if spotted early enough, enemy ships will find it fairly easy to outrun a Ravager-class battleship. Rapture-class Supercarrier.jpg|The Rapture-class supercarrier, though still technically an experimental vessel, has proven itself to be a highly effective combatant, with an excellent success rate in both tests and actual battles. Its speed is almost equal to that of the Wraith-class, and its large air wing combined with multiple rapid firing guns and surface to air missiles make this ship perform with a high degree of success against other carriers, often destroying them without suffering so much as a single hit in return. If a Rapture-class is forced to engage with an enemy at close range however, this is not a problem. The large batteries of torpedoes carried by these ships is capable of easily destroying opposing vessels often in a single strike, and the same missile launchers used for air defense can also be fitted with anti-ship missiles for added firepower. In addition to this, the Rapture-class has one significant advantage over other ships; its prototype nanite armor reconstruction systems allow it to regenerate almost all damage taken within a few seconds, making anything less than a one-shot kill relatively ineffective against it. Project_Eclipse.jpg|Project Eclipse. For our artillery shall blot out the sun. Atlas-class Mobile Repair Platform.jpg|Built off the hull of a Rapture-class supercarrier, the Atlas-class mobile repair platforms is essentially a large floating dock with engines and light armaments. These ships are not intended to be used for front line combat, but instead sit back out of weapons range from a battle, coming closer only to rendezvous with damaged ships and quickly repair them to workable condition. Though the onboard equipment is not sufficient to restore a damaged vessel to pristine condition, the Atlas-class is designed to only perform the minimal level of repairs needed to get a ship back into fighting condition, but to also accomplish this task very quickly and efficiently, often allowing the repaired ship to return to the same engagement it was forced to withdraw from. Talon-class Carrier.jpg|The Talon-class carrier is a mixed-role warship, built with a well armored hull and fairly heavy weaponry so that it can operate as a full combat ship in addition to its carrier capabilities. Unlike the dedicated supercarriers such as the Wraith and Rapture classes, the Talon-class can be mass produced fairly quickly and cheaply due to its simple assembly. This also enables extremely fast repairs, which is a valuable trait considering that these ships are likely to take damage far more frequently than ships designed solely as carriers. Unfortunately however, the various advantages of this ship come at the cost of speed; the Talon-class is the slowest carrier fielded by Prometheus. Acolyte-class Destroyer.jpg|The Acolyte-class destroyer is one of the few ship classes still in service from when the Prometheus Corporation used to sell the craft that they produced. Designed for circumstances which for whatever reason necessitate sinking a battleship with a destroyer, the Acolyte-class is meant to provide heavy firepower in a small and agile vessel. Because of this, it's armament includes a 530mm gun capable of punching though almost any ship's armor, rapid fire guns for pinpoint damage, four massive SS-N-12 missiles, and a full battery of smaller anti-ship missiles. It is slightly slower than other destroyers due to the inherent weight involved with carrying such powerful weaponry on a small warship, but it is still fast enough to outmaneuver most of the ships that it is intended to counter. Fury-class Naval Attack Drone.jpg|The Fury-class naval attack drone is a small, unmanned craft used primarily in swarms as cannon fodder to protect more expensive ships. They have few advantages; their low speed and armor means that almost any ship can easily dispatch a Fury. However, the strength of these drones lies in the ability to throw hundreds of them at an enemy fleet; their large batteries of anti-ship missiles give the Fury-class too powerful an armament to safely ignore, allowing them to draw fire for an extended period of time and hopefully even cause some damage, while larger ships maneuver into position and open fire with heavy weaponry. Eradicator-class Battleship.jpg|An experimental battleship design, the Eradicator-class was an attempt to incorporate the nanite armor reconstruction system used by the Rapture-class into the hull of a battleship. Though largely regarded as a failure on account of the small amount of space available to be used for nanite bays, even the small amount of regeneration capabilities offered by this system allow the Eradicator-class to emerge from engagements with weaker opponents without even requiring repairs. Disregarding its experimental features however, these battleships are still quite heavily armed and armored, being about equivalent to the Executor-class in terms of firepower. They are also equipped with relatively large electronics warfare suites, allowing these warships to potentially function as radar/communications jammers so that small enemy fleets can be destroyed without warning, preventing them from calling for help from larger task forces. Gargoyle-class Gunship.jpg|The Gargoyle-class gunship is the most effective general purpose heavy attack aircraft in use by Prometheus, acting as a fast, tough, and easy to control flying vessel capable of hunting down and neutralizing both surface and aerial threats. These craft are equipped with pulsed plasma reaction jets that function both as propulsion systems as well as weapons, though their primary armament consists of eight highly accurate rapid fire guns. While this may seem like rather light weaponry, these aircraft are extremely difficult for enemy ships to shoot down on account of their high speed, and this in combination with a fairly low cost per unit creates a "death by a thousand cuts" situation for most enemy ships. The internal structure of the Gargoyle-class is also incredibly resilient due to shielding technology, allowing the craft to maintain basic function even after impacts that would cripple a battleship. Though such damage would certainly not leave a Gargoyle-class in good condition, it can still continue to function well enough to limp back to base, as the shielding on their central hulls is almost invulnerable as long as the aircraft is not immersed in water while the emergency shields are active. IMG_2556.png|The PCS (Prometheus Corporation Ship) Claw IMG_1303.png|The PCS Swoop Halberd-class Light Carrier.jpg|Essentially a scaled-down version of the Talon-class, the Halberd-class light carrier trades the armor and weaponry of its larger cousin for a drastic increase in speed and maneuverability, allowing them to keep up with and provide support to a Wraith-class moving at full speed. The Halberd-class is primarily armed with pinpoint rapid fire guns, which allow it do deal a respectable amount of damage to enemy surface vessels while evading high-caliber return fire using its high speed. In exchange for these capabilities however, these ships are only able to carry helicopters and VTOL aircraft, a fact which severely limits their usefulness against larger enemy craft. Reaper-class Heavy Cruiser.jpg|Designed to provide a tough, heavily armed warship which fills the size gap between the Scythe and Executor warship classes, the Reaper-class heavy cruiser is ideal for this purpose. Although slower than either of the aforementioned classes, Reaper-class heavy cruisers are far more heavily armed than a Scythe-class, and nearly as tough as an Executor, making them a formidable threat to any opposing fleet with their massive batteries of 530mm guns and prescision RFG broadsides. As fairly general-purpose warships, the only real weakness of these vessels is their speed, which prevents fleets they a attached to from moving at the speeds they might otherwise be capable of. Blacklight-class Electronic Warfare Vessel.jpg|The Blacklight-class electronic warfare vessel is a highly advanced warship built on the chassis of a Subjugator-class cruiser. Though lacking the armament and variety of weapons carried by the Subjugator, the primary weapon of these ships lies in the massive ECM suite mounted on top of the vessel, providing powerful support to other Prometheus vessels by jamming the enemy's targeting, radar, sonar, cloaking, sensors, communications, and missile guidance. That said however, these ships can also defend themselves reasonably well in a fight if necessary, carrying an armament primarily composed of RFGs and multi-role missile launchers, though due to their fairly high cost per unit these ships would typically use their relatively high speed to flee if engaged directly. Assassin-class Attack Submarine.jpg|The Assassin-class attack submarine is a small, moderately armed submersible vessel with a crew of four. Despite its small size, these ships can pose a threat to even the largest enemies thanks to their torpedoes, mines, stealth capabilities, and an incredible amount of maneuverability which can allow them to easily evade enemy ASW weaponry even if spotted. The natural consequence of this is a distinct lack of armor and an only moderately high speed, making the Assassin-class an easy target if detected while surfaced. However, these vessels are also cheap and easily mass-produced, meaning that even if a few are sunk it is generally considered an acceptable loss as long as at least some damage has been dealt to the enemy. Dagger-class Recon Vessel.jpg|Dagger-class Recon Vessel - Description TBA Cicada-class Gunship.jpg|Cicada-class Gunship - Description TBA Charybdis-class Submersible Missile Platform.jpg|Charybdis-class Submersible Missile Platform - Description TBA Raven-class Gunship.jpg|Raven-class Gunship - Description TBA Phantom-class Bomber.jpg|Phantom-class Bomber - Description TBA PCAV Shadow of Darkened Skies II.jpg|Shadow of Darkened Skies II-class Aerospace Warship - Description TBA Spire-class Missile Interception Vessel.jpg|Spire-class Missile Interception Vessel - Description TBA Flail-class Kamikaze Drone.jpg|Flail-class Kamikaze Drone - Description TBA Sword-class Light Cruiser.jpg|Sword-class Light Cruiser - Description TBA PCV Gargantuan.jpg|A massive superwarship with plenty of firepower to take down both flying and surface ships. They hunt in packs of 3. DOOM (and pancakes,but mostly DOOM).jpg|PCAV Nightmare TBA BOOMMMMMM.jpg|PCAV Armageddon TBA DEATH......AND CUPCAKES.jpg|Undertaker TBA PCVKismet.png|''PCV Kismet, Currently Missirian's Flagship, the 'Kismet, carries tons of firepower in a small package. PCAV Event Horizon (low).jpg|PCAV Event Horizon - Description TBA Titan-class Superbattleship.jpg|Titan-class Superbattleship - Description TBA Prometheus Corporation Vampire ASF.jpg|Vampire Air Superiority Fighter - Description TBA Prometheus Corporation Marauder Bomber.jpg|Marauder Bomber - Description TBA PCVDwarf.png|PCV Dwarf: A massive super-warship, the Dwarf has huge toughness and firepower. AH-1 Yahagi.jpg|AH-1 "Yahagi" class-super battleship - TBA 112.jpg|Akatsuki type-112 - TBA Plamya.jpg|S-57-87 Plamya, A Battleship with a superlaser, it also has a collapsible which can be used to mine stuff. RequiemDevelopment.jpg|The Requiem-class artillery vessel (pictured next to a Titan-class superbattleship) is a large, specialized warship of nearly five kilometres in length. Although lightly armoured and having only a few conventional armaments to defend itself with, it houses the incredibly powerful Oblivion laser system, capable of destroying almost any known warship class in existence in a single hit. The weapon is mounted along the ship's spine, with an overall length of just over three kilometres. Powering it are 64 antimatter reactors with a combined output of more than 200 times that of most Prometheus capital ships, which feed into massive capacitor banks which take up most of the remaining space inside the hull. Even with this, it takes eighteen hours of generating power to accumulate enough for one shot from the main laser. As such, these ships serve the roles of very-long-range bombardment (often from several light-minutes or even light-hours distance) against stationary targets and of anti-capital snipers. The Requiem-class is the most expensive ship class in the fleet so far, and requires a considerable investment of time and resources to produce. =Secondary Fleet (non-Hansa)= Overlord-class Battlecarrier.jpg|An Overlord-class battlecarrier. XMHSW-01.jpg|An experimental multi-hulled super warship. Behemoth-class Battleship.jpg|A Behemoth-class battleship. Basilisk-class Battlecarrier.jpg|A Basilisk-class battlecarrier. Talos-class Battlecruiser.jpg|A Talos-class battlecruiser. PCV Kraken.jpg|PCV Kraken, a fast and maneuverable super warship with a large AA battery and good armament. PCV Gorgon.jpg|The PCV Gorgon is a super warship with a large air wing, built off a modified version of the Cetus' hull. PCV Cetus..jpg|PCV Cetus, a large and heavily armed super warship with decent speed, although somewhat lacking in maneuverability. PCV Manticore..jpg|PCV Manticore - Description TBA PCS1.jpg|PCS Reaper of Souls TBA PCS2.jpg|PCS Lord of Betrayal TBA ---- Ships in Active Service '''Naval Vessels Kraken-class Super-warship: 17 Gorgon-class Super-warship: 11 Cetus-class Super-warship: 15 Eradicator-class Battleship: 18 Ravager-class Battleship: 25 Executor-class Battleship: 65 Behemoth-class Battleship: 84 Basilisk-class Battlecarrier: 43 Overlord-class Battlecarrier: 35 Wraith-class Supercarrier: 24 Rapture-class Supercarrier: 36 Talon-class Carrier: 64 Halberd-class Light Carrier: 95 Sovereign-class Heavy Battlecruiser: 38 Scythe-class Battlecruiser: 84 Talos-class Battlecruiser: 120 Reaper-class Heavy Cruiser: 47 Subjugator-class Cruiser: 184 Sword-class Light Criiser: 220 Rapier-class AA Cruiser: 83 Predator-class Destroyer Hunter: 60 Eviscerator-class Destroyer: 244 Acolyte-class Destroyer: 82 Voidwalker-class Frigate: 368 Dagger-class Recon Vessel: 643 Assassin-class Attack Submarine: 321 Charybdis-class Submersible Missile Platform: 42 Atlas-class Mobile Repair Platform: 47 Aerospace Craft Harbinger-class Fleet Carrier: 1 Shade-class Command Ship: 1 Nightmare-class Aerospace Command Assault Ship: 1 Icarus-class Orbital Command Station: 1 Shadow of Darkened Skies II-class Aerospace Warship: 22 Armageddon-Class Aerospace Dreadnaught: 5 Undertaker-Class Fleet Destroyer: 2 Cicada-class Gunship: 120 Gargoyle-class Gunship: 374 Raven-class Gunship: 30 Phantom-class Bomber: 168 Banshee-class Air Superiority Fighter: 143 Watcher-Class Frigate: 57 Sentinel-Class Superiority Cruiser: 23 Warden-Class Aerospace Battleship: 11 Intercepter-Class Fleet Carrier: 7 Citadel-class Orbital Bombardment Platform: 46 Stalker-Class Corvette: 72 Hidden-Class Patrol Vessel: 121 I.S.D.S.A.D. : 287 ---- Application Character Name: Desired Rank: Flagship: Game Center ID: Anything Else: Category:Nations/Navies